


Black Phoenix

by Quill18



Series: Black Phoenix [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Sirius Black, Dark Sirius Black, Gen, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Protective Sirius Black, The Deathly Hallows, sirius looking for the hollows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Sirius Black, Seeker of the Hollows, future Master of Death, confronts Dumbledore on the Elder Wand. He'll do anything to protect Harry, even if he has to take down Dumbledore himself.
Series: Black Phoenix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583080
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

"That's my child, you're talking about, Dumbledore." Sirius Black, seeker of the Hallows, snarled. Borrowed from Harry, James' old invisibility cloak swirled around him, it glittered in the dim candle light. The resurrection stone hung in the hollow of his throat, warded from temptation in the fake locket that Regulus made, retrieved from one of Dumbledore's old missions.

Fawkes hacked in the background, close to burning day, the bird was riddled with bald spots and dull feathers.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, this has weighed on me for many years, I regret I see no other way to save Harry and to destroy Voldemort both at once." Dumbledore replied, the weight of decades shown in his heavy gaze, wrinkled face and distraught beard. His own liver spotted hands rested face down on the desk.

"Like hell there is." Sirius hissed back. He whipped out his wand from his thigh hoster, 15 inches long, carved from yew and cored with dragon heartstring.

(It was little known knowledge that most Black family members had dragon heartstrings, the best cores for Dark Arts and displays of power, and to show the convictions of their wills and hearts.)

He pointed it at Dumbledore's heart, jaw set and a cold gleam in his eye.

"Give me the Elder Wand. As Master of Death, I can save Harry and vanquish Voldemort myself. I've already destroyed most of his horcruxes. "

 _Except for Harry_ hung unspoken between the two of them.

Dumbledore stared long and hard at Sirius. Sirius held the gaze, neither of them blinked. He felt Dumbledore's legilimency brush against his mind, but his own occlumency shields held up. Grandfather Arcturus was always the paranoid type, and Sirius had his own hard won secrets to keep from his own cruel parents.

(Unknown to him in another time, in another place, because of his own unstable mind, Snape taught Harry occlumency instead, the cruel teaching methods indirectly leading to Sirius' own death.)

"The prophecy doesn't apply to you, Sirius." Dumbledore replied, voice cold.

"Blacks make our own fate. I'm not Fate's plaything and neither is Harry." Sirius bit out, wand still aimed at Dumbledore.

"You'll regret this, Sirius. The Elder wand has left a bloody trail through history. It killed its masters in the past, and it'll kill you too."

" Only if I let it. If you truly care about Harry, Dumbledore, you'll hand it over."


	2. Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hopes Harry forgives him. Sirius reflects as he breathes in the stench of charred human flesh.

He hopes Harry will someday forgive him for this.

He did this for him.

Sirius shook his head as the charred stench of human flesh entered his nose. His magical shields kept the smoke away from his face and eyes.

He eyed the pyre around him, the result of his fury manifested as flame.

(A gift from his _noble_ bloodline).

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the Elder Wand tightly. The dark magic sang in his veins, the wand itself as black as night, black as his name, as black as the burnt body before him.

Something...pulled towards him, he strode forward to the carcass.

His feet kicked away the black shadowy flame that lick at his feet.

Small tongues of fire smouldered in the walls.

Embers ate the books around him.

Bones crunched underfoot and the ash stirred as he kneeled in the remains of Albus Dumbledore.

He gritted his teeth and grimaced as he reached into the skeletal heart of the former Headmaster, the reason for Harry's imprisonment at the Dursleys.

His fingers brushed against the smooth shell of a phoenix egg.

Sirius smiled.

It turned out the old bird hadn't flame-apparated away.

He did wonder why the Phoenix didn't try to save Albus.

Then again, he doubted that Fawkes would approve of a child being sacrificed to vanquish Voldemort.


End file.
